onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Bartholomew Kuma Portrait.png
Manga vs. Anime Another case of this. Kuma's hair is not as dark as the anime decided to make it. I understand that the anime chose that color scheme at Episode 151, and couldn't change it later, but Oda's color scheme is still the one we use at all times. 03:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) It's an anime image. We use the the anime's color scheme. 06:53, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Wrong. The anime doesn't take prevalence over the manga. This is just like the Kalifa image. 11:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't like the Kalifa image either. The talk page decided thought. 11:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) This is the same situation. The manga's color scheme is different from the anime's, so we use manga. 11:53, April 30, 2013 (UTC) If the anime is only slightly different we don't have to. 12:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I cropped the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi pic and made a portrait. Should be better. 12:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) This isn't slightly. His whole hair and skin tone is different. 12:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Details... 15:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Important details. The anime scheme is not correct. 15:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) The manga one looks much better.i go with the manga one. User:X-RAPTOR 15:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) It's all your fault X. 17:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Who else objects to manga? 03:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I do. 17:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't change Kuma's portrait! It's pefect the way it is. The manga one looks terrible in comparison Genocyber (talk) 17:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Terrible angle. 17:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Still the incorrect color scheme. 02:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Not really. 03:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes really. Look at it. 06:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Look at the manga image's angle. 06:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Angle doesn't matter since it's an incorrect color scheme. 06:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/9/90/20130430065159!Bartholomew_Kuma_Portrait.png Such an awesome angle, such an awesome red line at the top. 14:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the anime picture. Better angle. 17:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You prefer a non-canon image? 17:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) If you're not going to accept it any other way, yes. 19:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) This is the silliest thing ever. We never use Non-Canon images as portraits. 19:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Guess we poll! 19:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I like how you don't go for the poll when it's a clear majority unless you're part of the minority. 20:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Clear majority? X and I were in favor of the manga, and I bet a few more are. While only you, Staw, and Kage expressed like for the anime version. Excluding Geno for obvious reasons. Please keep personal arguments out of file talk pages though. It's not the place for it :) 20:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) A bit inconsistent and hypocritical of you to do this, isn't it? Regardless, I'm voting. 20:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. Please keep personal arguments off the talk page. 20:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) How was I supposed to know there was an open poll here since you didn't add it in the appropriate category? If you didn't add it just because you wanted your option to win then I have nothing to say except you're hopeless. 08:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah so this is bullshit. Can't tell if it was due to pettiness or just an oversight, but not having this in open polls should make this invalid. Revote. 09:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "Apparently dark blue is a different color from dark blue." Apparently you didn't look. His spots are the wrong color, his hair is the wrong color. It's gonna end up going in the gallery anyways, as the CORRECT scheme. 21:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Isn't the full body image already in Kuma's gallery? 11:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide whether we use the manga or anime image. You must have 300 edits to vote, and 3 months of editing experience in order to vote. The poll started at 19:59:00 UTC on May 18, 2013, and will end on May 23, 2013 at 20:00:00 UTC. Poll options are below. 1. Use the anime image. # 20:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # # 2. Use the manga image. # 19:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # #User:X-RAPTOR 20:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Poll Redux Due to the previous poll not being added to the Open Polls category and thus not allowing a large number of people to vote on the matter, this image will be repolled. This poll will decide whether we use the manga or anime image. You must have 300 edits to vote, and 3 months of editing experience in order to vote. The poll started at 11:15:00 UTC+2 on May 24, 2013, and ended on May 29, 2013 at 20:00:00 UTC. Poll options are below. The poll is closed. 1. Use the anime image. # 09:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 09:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 09:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 10:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 10:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 16:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 21:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) (Apparently dark blue is a different color from dark blue.) # 21:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 22:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 14:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 10:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 02:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # 16:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # 20:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # 21:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) just look at them is obvious # # 13:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # 19:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 2. Use the manga image. # 12:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) oops. Still wrong colors. #User:X-RAPTOR 13:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # corruption delux # (the angle is not that bad, the red line can be removed) #Klobis (talk) 08:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC)